Race's Big Decision
by JL-ove1
Summary: Race loves one girl but will he go for the other?
1. That morning!

Now I just want to tell you all that this is my first story. Please send reviews but don't be too harsh, but if you feel you should be then by all means.

  
  
  
  


Race slowly woke up and saw all the other boys getting ready. He didn't want to get up but knew he had to. His feet touched the cold wood and he was about to swing his head out from the bunk when *WHACK* his head hit the board.

  
  


"Shit!!!" He exclaimed falling back his hands covering his head. He knew it wasn't going to be a good day. It was October and it was storming out.

  
  


"Hope the Races will be open to day." He quietly murmured while looking out the window.

  
  


"Race!" Bumlets hollered from across the room, "will you spot me two bits I need some money cause' I lost its all from losin to you last night!"

  
  


"You knew what you were getting in to!" Race said chuckling, but he reluctantly threw the coins.

  
  


"I'll pay yas back soon."

  
  


"No I'll win it back to night." Race said. 

  
  


"Tats a deal." Bumlets said before going in to the bathroom.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was cold out and sprinkling when the Newsboys reached the distribution office. After getting his papers Race walked around trying to find a carriage that was heading for Sheepshead Bay. At that moment his good friend Paste approached him. Paste was very pretty but very tough she could really hit hard. Her long brown hair reached her shoulders, but she usually had it up in her hat, but not today. Race had always had his eye on her but she was a little to stubborn and hard to get. 

  
  


"Hey ya Race. Going to Sheepshead I see. How yous selling?" Paste said

  
  


"Its alright but it would probably be a lot simpler if a wonderful goil like you were to go with me." He retaliated trying to act sly.

  
  


"And hows that?"She said 

  
  


"Well ya see the way I look at it the more cheerful I am the better I sell, and yous always makes me cheerful." He said speaking the truth.

  
  


"What the heck is he getting at?" Paste thought to herself. 

"I gotta go Race. See yas." She said waving.

Race jumped on a carriage that was headed for the races, but little did he know the person in that carriage would change his life.


	2. That magic moment!

Disclaimer-Even though I wish I did I don't own the Newsies.

  
  


I would like to thank:

JLove- ( Yes we are different people). Thank you , and don't worry Jack may come in soon.

  
  


Misprint- Thank you, and I am glad you liked. I am also glad you liked the part with the head hitting. Also I went to your web page and loved it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Doll Face- Thank you, and don't worry you'll find out who the "person" is soon!!!

  
  


Bitter Sweet- Thank you, and I will read your stories especially if they're about Newsies!! 

  
  


Fastdancer-Thank you ,I am so happy to be in the Newsie "Group" *Spits in hand and shakes* 

  
  


Thank you soo much everyone!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Why do we always have to go to these dull races?" Molly asked.

  
  


"Because father loves it when we drop bye! You know that." Heidi said while looking out the window.

  
  


These two girls were sisters and went to the races often. Their father owned Sheepshead Races and loved it when his daughters stopped by.

  
  


"We're here young missus." The driver yelled as they came to a stop.

  
  


Race was amazed that the carriage had actually gone to the races. He usually had to walk a while cause the other carriages went else where. He then jumped off and went into the arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Before making bets Race decided to sell a few papers.

  
  


"Insane man breaks out of da mental institution. Going on rampage. Tree people dead!!!" He yelled over the noise. Five people bought from him. Better make another one.

  
  


This went on for 10 more minutes and he sold all his papers. Then walked over to the man holding the bets.

  
  


"Hey ya Manny how are yous?" He asked the large greasy man.

  
  


"Race! I am doin fine. What'll the bet be today sonny?"

  
  


"Put me down for number one. I'll bet tree big ones." He said smacking down the money.

  
  


"Good choice, good choice." He told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on lets get this over with." Molly said "I spy a hot little jockey making eyes at me." She said while blowing a kiss to him.

  
  


"Fine." Heidi said while opening the door to the office.

  
  


"Girls!! You came!!" Their jolly Father said.

  
  


"Of course we couldn't wait to see you." Molly said sarcastically.

  
  


They talked for about ten minutes and then...

  
  


"Here, why don't you girls have some fun and place a bet." He said while handing Heidi some money.

  
  


"Alright!" They both said in unison. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


As they were getting in line Molly excused herself to go make out with the "hot" jockey.

  
  


"Fine go ahead and leave." Heidi said 

  
  


"Ok!"She exclaimed happily and ran off.

  
  


"Who should I bet on??" She thought to herself.

  
  


"Put me down for number one." A boy said in-front of her.

  
  


"That sounds promising." She thought.

  
  


"What do yous wants to bet on li'l lady?" Manny asked.

  
  


"Five dollars on number one please."She answered

  
  


"Good choice. Race bet on dats too." Manny said while getting her ticket.

  
  


"Race? Is he good at betting or something?" She asked.

  
  


"Yous bet he is go talks to em." He said while pointing him out.

  
  


"Ok." She said and ran off.

  
  


"Race?" She asked while tapping him on the shoulder.

  
  


He then turned and stopped. In-front of him stood a beautiful young girl. Her golden locks almost danced on her shoulder and in her hands she held a ticket. Her lovely face was looking at him.

  
  


"Thank you god!" He thought to himself.

  
  


REVIEWS!!!!!!!Send me reviews.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
